El uno para el otro
by Ingrid Holmes
Summary: ...


El uno para el otro.

¿Entonces qué haces con ése tipo? Es lo que tú misma te preguntas, además de Carly, Spencer, y principal y perturbadoramente, Freddie.

Pues, es sencillo. Si te pones a pensar, sí lo es.

Tomaron la decisión acertada Freddie y Tú, ¿cierto?

Y Sam Pucket tomando decisiones acertadas no es algo que se vea siempre, así que es algo que no debes arruinar. Y menos sí él está involucrado.

¿Qué haces con un tipo con el que compartes muchísimos gustos, hobbies, y hasta opiniones que podrían verse con potencia criminal? La respuesta está en la misma pregunta.

Y además le haces caso a las sabias palabras de Carly, obviamente.

Porque sabes que Carly no lo había dicho por ustedes a propósito, pero sí tenía razón en su teoría, y eso se aplicaba curiosamente, no solo a Spencer sino también a ustedes dos.

Así que con un chico así, entablas una relación saludable y normal, compartes prácticamente todos los gustos y nadie sale perjudicado. Sobre todo eso. Ninguno de los dos se hace daño o hace que expulsen al otro de un club que le gusta.

Porque van a los mismos clubes.

Porque les gustan las mismas cosas,

Porque son casi perfectamente similares.

Porque así es como debe ser. Perturbadoramente correcto

Absoluta y patéticamente lógico y sencillo.

Pero, sabes que a ti nunca te gustó lo lógico ni lo sencillo. Sí que lo sabes ¿Por qué haces una excepción?

Te diviertes con Lucas, sí, no pelean casi, y le gusta el jamón quizás tanto como a ti.

¿Qué más podrías pedir?

Así cuando lo piensas, no puedes pedir nada más.

Todo está bien.

Tal vez por eso esté resultando tan bien con Lucas,

Y por eso no resultó con Freddie.

¿Qué más podrías pedir?

No es como si pudieras pedirle que sus ojos en vez de verdes fueran marrones, o que discorde contigo de vez en cuando… o que sonría de lado. No. No puedes.

No es como si pudieras pedirle que fuera Freddie.

_-¿Y... que tal la película ayer?_

_-Ah… estaba muy buena, deberías verla, Fredward. _

_-Seguro…_ - lo ves mirar el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del apartamento Shay., quieres decirle que te acordaste de él en casi toda la película, que recordaste cuando fueron y se burlaban del intento de comedia de la película, y como la conversación que tuvieron ese día hasta podías oírla, y que casi no sabes de qué trata la película que viste ayer por recordar la que viste con él. Pero no lo harás.

Frunces el entrecejo y tratas de apartar esas tonterías de tu cabeza.

Porque _quieres muchas cosas, pero no siempre las tienes, Sam_- dice una voz en tu cabeza

_Porque Es la ley de la vida. _– repite.

¿Entonces, Sam?

¿Es solo ignorar el hecho de que a quien quieres es a Freddie?

* * *

><p>Sam con ése tipo.<p>

Fue como una patada en el hígado.

Más bien, él te cae como una patada en el hígado.

No entiendes como ése tipo hace para tener una debilidad por romper las reglas, una manía por hacer cosas ilegales, ser intimidante, y aún así, ser un buen tipo.

Y mientras estás sentado en el sofá de Carly esperando a que Sam no haya hecho planes con Lucas y llegue., llegas a la conclusión de que él es para Sam lo que ella necesita. Ni una sola pelea de la que llegaras a enterarte, o una metida de pata de Lucas o la misma Sam, o algo pequeño.

Nada malo en su relación. Nada.

¿Por qué la idea de que ella y él están bien no te reconforta? Todos los días al recordar que están juntos, te dan celos, enojo, tristeza. Cuando llegas a la conclusión de que son el uno para el otro, es cuando empieza a doler.

Así todos los días.

¿Y que si ése tipo es perfecto para ella? Te preguntas casi con rabia. No la quiere como tú, y eso lo firmas con sangre donde te digan. No hay posibilidad de que la quiera como tú la quieres, de que le guste como a ti sus bromas, sus comentarios, su sonrisa, o sus rizos. Sin chance de eso.

¿Y que si ese tipo es perfecto para ella? _Pues tienen que estar juntos, so tonto._- dice una voz estúpida en tu cabeza. Una voz estúpida con toda la razón del mundo, aceptas muy a tu pesar.

Entonces tu frente y la palma de tu mano chocan, sabes que nunca serás como Lucas. Y piensas que nunca serás perfecto para Sam.

Aún así Sam es más que perfecta para ti. Es la chica que amas.

Pero Tienes que obviar eso.

Sam está bien, todo está bien.

¿Y... que tal la película ayer?

Ah… estaba muy buena, deberías verla, Fredward.

Seguro…- te preguntas si se divirtió tanto como tú la última vez que fueron como novios. Sólo de pensar que ella sintió lo mismo con Lucas, que tú con ella, te dio una sensación horrible, inaguantable. Frunces el entrecejo y aprietas los puños como si adentro de ellos estuviera Lucas- tengo que irme… mi mamá…

Claro, yo me quedo a esperar a Carls- esboza una ligera sonrisa y cierras la puerta.

Piensas que Si fueras más anormal. Si fueras más como Lucas, estarías con ella-

Pero lo que no sabes es que, Lucas cuando la encuentra con la mirada perdida desea ser tú. Cuando la pilla sonreír casi con ternura, desea llamarse Fredward, y cuando la besa o la mira a los ojos, desea apellidarse Benson. Porque sabe que piensa en ti.

Porque tienes algo que él no.

Tienes, entre otras cosas que él anhela, su corazón.

Pero como no lo sabes seguirás creyendo que son el uno para el otro. Cuando el uno para el otro son ella y tú.

* * *

><p>hola :)<p>

bueno, bueno... tengo que explicar lo de más arriba? ._.

es que.. es confuso hasta para mí XD, un rato escuchaba I wish you where Here y a los pocos minutos salió esto.

en serio es de las cosas más extrañas que escribí.

pero como dije, sólo lo escribí, y cuando lo releí fue de o.o XDD

espero comprendan ._.

y les guste... en serio lo espero.

solo que les gusten las cosas extrañas jaja XD

ok no ._.

soy algo mala para bromas ^^

bueno, reviews? así para tirarme tomatazos ._.

felix felicis!


End file.
